


The Night Skies End Beyond You

by takaraikarin



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Gabe being magic, Heartbreak, M/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takaraikarin/pseuds/takaraikarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe has always been hypnotizing on stage, almost to the point of absurdity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Skies End Beyond You

**Title:** ‘The Night Skies End Beyond You’  
 **Author:** Takarai Karin  
 **Pairing:** Pete/Patrick, Gabe/Patrick (Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy)  
 **Rating:** PG-13, for the kissing and the language.  
 **Warning:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** No owning. Just fangirling. No suing.  
 **Summary:** Gabe had always been hypnotizing on stage, almost to the point of absurdity.

For [](http://acu-saree.livejournal.com/profile)[**acu_saree**](http://acu-saree.livejournal.com/), who requested a Pete/Patrick and brood that I need to write more for her.

 

_‘We're too young, I hate to love you,’_

Patrick sang, privately low-toned, but it didn’t stop Andy from noticing and started slapping his thighs with the drum-lines.

The song has been in his head since he saw Gabe performing last weekend. Gabe was all-smiles and so was he, even when his initial intent to come was to brood and not look at Pete parading his new starlet girlfriend. But the guys opened up with ‘Send My Love to the Dance Floor’, and Gabe dragged him up the stage –his grin almost overwhelming in the proximity- so Patrick sang when the mic was thrust at him and laughed when Gabe kissed his cheek with an audible smooching sound.

After the song ended Gabe let his hand fell from his waist so Patrick could climb back down. He didn’t stop grinning for five minutes. Then he saw Pete with his tongue down his girlfriend’s throat and was reminded of his previous mood.

Pete was curling his fingers on the back of the girl’s head. He did that with Patrick a lot. He said the hairs on the back of his neck felt fuzzy to the skin and he loved the feeling. He’d be petting it with a grin against Patrick’s mouth before it’d get too much for him and he’d trace kisses on his nape instead, a groaned ‘you smell good,’ would often be in his ear.

Except it wasn’t.

Pete’s kisses were always urgent and desperate, and either drunken or heartbroken, and while the last time he got drunk was years a go, the last time he bit his lower lip with a betrayed look in his eyes that Patrick knew wasn’t meant for him- that was months away from where he stood then.

Not-kissing-Patrick means Pete’s happy and unbroken. Patrick wondered if he should be happy for him, too.

A loud cheering from the crowd snapped Patrick’s mind into place just in time for him to register Pete grinning like crazy beside the bar. From where he stood at the side of the stage he could clearly see- Pete was on one knee, holding the girl’s hand, and he felt blood rushing out of his veins.

She drained her drink and yelled a yes and they hugged, trading sloppy alcoholic kisses. Patrick noticed belatedly that he was shaking.

 _‘I was buried alive, I came back to haunt you,’_ he heard Gabe sang and when he –along with the crowd- turned back to the stage, he felt his dark eyes on him. _‘Are you dying to believe I can't go on without you?’_ his head tilted towards where Patrick stood behind the curtains, motioning him closer to the stage. _‘All we are, is too fast for love,’_

Gabe has always been hypnotizing on stage, almost to the point of absurdity, but at that moment he felt his gaze deeper, as if he’s in his mind, reading his thoughts and singing them out loud. And that would’ve been a thought so stupid Patrick should be rolling his eyes by then, but he wasn’t, because his eyes soften right then and Patrick’s widen, because damnit that looked too much like pity, but no, nonono, Gabe shook his head, his eyes pleading now, halting Patrick’s feet to move away.

 _‘We're too young, I hate to love you’_ he crossed his arms –still shaking, damnit- and stood still –too still- and from where he stood he could see Gabe’s shoulder relaxing again. _‘The night sky ends beyond you?’_ he stalked to where Patrick was, a hand around his wrist coaxing him closer. ‘Sing with me’ he whispered; his mouth firm against the other’s ear, but Patrick shook his head. He’s already standing near Alex but he could slip right back inside. There’re shards of broken pieces in his chest, in his throat, shattered images of coffee skin and multi-colored sharpies on pieces of paper, unfinished sentences and broken words that were always truthful, hurtful, heartbreaking.

He couldn’t sing, not right then, and he shook his head again at Gabe, more urgently, and he knew there was a rare plea in his eyes because Gabe blinked, taken aback, almost missing his line.

_‘But you can't be missed if you never go away,’_

A pair of arms circled his body and the crowd cheered so loud it left a buzzing sound inside Patrick’s head, but Gabe wasn’t letting go.

 _‘It's the end of a broken heart,’_ he sang to his ear. Patrick could almost laugh from the ludicrousness of it all. Except Gabe was still singing in his ear and he sounded so damn _earnest_ that Patrick knew if he laugh right then he’ll do so until he cry.

And Patrick never cried when Pete is around.

That was a few days a go, when Gabe ended the set with an arm still around Patrick’s shoulders and yelled a thank you to the crowd, and Patrick hasn’t sang a note since. The shreds in his throat hasn’t abated since. They still have a performance that night, and Pete’s being quiet, but fairly content, so maybe tonight would be okay. He’s still unsure if he could sing on stage, though.

He was bending down and tying his sneakers when the melody entered his head. _‘We're too young, I hate to love you,’_ beside him Andy started the impromptu drum beats and Patrick almost forgot to be surprised. He continued singing, his back against the wall and his eyes closed. When he ended with _‘but you can't be missed, if you never go away’_ , he opened his eyes and Pete was looking at him, his face unreadable.

 _‘It's the end of a broken heart,’_ he sang to him.

 

**Stop.**

 

Reviews would be marvelous, as per usual.


End file.
